


Незваный гость

by Nechist



Category: Togainu no Chi, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Gen, кишки, кровь, трупы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Безликий оказывается в Тошиме





	

Новости о том, что в Тошиме появилась тварь, опаснее торчков, накачавшихся «лайном» стало известно довольно скоро. Примерно с того момента, когда обнаружились первые изуродованные трупы.

Нет, конечно в подобном можно было заподозрить парочку Карателей, но те сами шныряли о подворотням, как заправские ищейки и задавали кучу неудобных вопросом. 

— А я тебе говорю, Старик, что обычный человек так разорвать не может, — упрямо гнул свою Гунджи, топая за Кириваром и надоедая ему своей трескотней хуже бывшей подружки. 

— Заткнись уже, Цыплленок, — посоветовал ему напарник и остановился, прислушиваясь. — Человек он или нет, Арбитро сказал найти и притащить.

— Иначе Папочка расстроиться, — Гунджи начал хихикать, так что идея по-тихому огреть его Мицко по голове казалась Киривару все более заманчивой. Но ведь разорется только — башка у него крепкая. Не раз проверял.  
Киривар свернул за угол и остановился, осматриваясь по сторонам — что-то было не так. На свое счастье Гунджи неприятности чуял задницей и когда надо умел к ней прислушиваться. Куда чаще, чем к голове, если подумать. Остановился рядом и больше не трепался, тоже прислушиваясь.

Киривар указал ему на боковой проход, огибающий одно из разрушенных зданий, а сам двинулся по противоположному.   
Здесь пахло кровь, отбросами, металлом и еще чем-то специфическим, вроде прокисшей сивухи. Каждый шаг приходилось делать осторожно, что бы не вляпаться в какое-нибудь дерьмо. Хорошо хоть не в прямом смысле. Киривар оглядывался по сторонам, чуя, что что-то не так, но что именно понять не мог. На первый труп он наткнулся минут через десять. Парень выглядел так, словно захотел прыгнуть с места, но при этом не захотел отрывать ног от земли. Их оторвало инерцией, а до кучи растянуло кишки на всю длину, отчего в воздухе стол сладковатый смрад. Запах был Киривару приятен и знаком, но он предпочитал, что бы так люди выглядели после их игрищ, а никак до.   
Того, кто это сделал, надо было найти. Просто потому, что карать здесь имели право только они двое.

Мысли как-то сами собой вернулись к напарнику, который уже должен был попасться ему навстречу. Если только не погнался за кем-то или первым не напоролся на тварь. Последний вариант нравился Киривару меньше всего — нет, он не стал бы горевать, что Гунджи оторвали руки или ноги, но если он станется без головы, придется подбирать кого-то еще, а это хлопотно.  
Пришлось ускориться.

Еще пара тел, попавшиеся по дороге, были как раз обезглавлены, а у последнего еще и часть грудины отсутствовала, сияя во все стороны окровавленными осколками ребер.

Гунджи он увидел почти сразу, как миновал очередной поворот. Тот, скрючившись, лежал на асфальте, и в первое мгновение Киривар решил, что брюхо ему все-таки распороли. Но нет, просто полоснули чем-то, до крови разодрав кожу.   
Естественно рядом уже никого не было. Пришлось взваливать бессознательного напарника на плечо и тащить в резиденцию Арбитро. Ткань защитной куртки тут же пропиталось кровью, и через несколько шагов способ транспортировки пришлось пересмотреть, если только он не хотел притащить бездыханное тело.

Самое паршивое было то, что тварь оказалась намного сильнее, чем они предполагали. Нет, Гунджи был куда слабее, чем он, но отнюдь не слабаком, и, чтобы ушатать его подобным образом, надо было постараться.  
Он, конечно, частенько увлекался, засранец, забывая следить за защитой, но не настолько, что бы пропустить почти смертельный удар. Если только недооценил противника, заигрался... Слишком много вопросов. Киривар бросил забивать себе голову до того момента, как Гунджи придет в себя.

Очнулся Гунджи спустя два дня, провалявшись все это время в горячечном бреду. Скалился, елозил на мокрых простынях, пытался кого-то достать. Киривар, которому пришлось изображать из себя няньку — больше все равно никто не соглашался, — вместо того чтобы утолить свою жажду к разрушению, уже всерьез задумывался о том, что бы треснуть его по макушке, но присланный Арбитро врач запретил и огреб уже сам. Ползал у Киривара в ногах, харкая кровавыми соплями, но настроение заметно улучшилось, и старший Каратель стоически вынес еще около получаса, после чего отправился прогуляться.

Это и оказалось его основной ошибкой. Потому что очнувшегося Гунджи удержать не смогли, особенно когда добрался до багнаков, и он свалил, зачем-то прихватив с собой кусок замороженной вырезки из холодильника.  
Киривару пришлось потратить на его поиски половину дня, озверел окончательно и прибил какого-то недотепу, попавшегося ему под руку просто за то, что тот косо посмотрел в его сторону. 

Усмехнулся, стряхнув с Мицко кровь и остатки мозгов и, прислушавшись, хмыкнул. Треп цыпленка нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Гунджи кому-то что-то втирал, и, обогнув полуразрушенную стену, Киривар действительно увидел его. Их.  
Напротив Гунджи прямо на камнях сидел странного вида парень с татуировками и пирсингом, половина башки у него была выбрита, вторая заделана в хвостик. И ел успевшее заметно подтаять мясо. Сырое. Попросту отрывал куски зубами и прожевывал. А потом поднял на Киривара глаза. Черные, нечеловеческие с красной радужкой.

— О, Старик! — Гунджи вскинул руку и помахал ему. — Это Киска! Он будет жить с нами!

И Киривару осталось только цыкнуть. Кажется, он слишком много бил Гунджи по голове.


End file.
